


Not A Rebound

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on a tumblr prompt from clintashashipper, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom helps the reader deal with a bad breakup.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Rebound

Two weeks. That’s how long it had been since I saw her last. My dearest friend, (y/n), had just gone through a terrible break up and hadn’t come in to work for nearly a week and a half. I cared more for her than I’d ever admit to her, even now. Yes, I know. I, Thomas William Hiddleston, am a coward. I’ve cared about (y/n) for the entirety of the two years that I’ve known her. 

Now, she was at home. She’d canceled all her meetings and used all of her sick days in one fell swoop. I made a decision to go visit her after I got off of work today, so that was where I found myself at five-thirty. I knocked on her door and put on my best smile when she opened the door. 

“Hello, (y/n),” I said, and she gestured me inside. “Are you alright? I haven’t seen you in–”

I broke off as she wrapped her arms around my waist and started sobbing into my chest. I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. 

“Oh my darling girl,” I cooed. “Shh, it’s alright, love. You’re going to be alright.”

I picked her up and carried her into the living room. As I sat down, I pulled her into my lap and cuddled her close. We stayed that way for at least an hour, and when my dear friend had calmed down, she leaned back and smiled at me. 

“I’m so sorry, Tom. You didn’t ask for me to cry on you,” she said.

“You’re fine, darling. After all, what are friends for?” I asked. She looked away for a moment, and I tilted her head back toward me. “Did he hurt you, love? Did he put his hands on you?”

She shook her head ‘no’ and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Good. If he had, I would’ve had to beat some sense into him. Nobody hurts the people I love,” I said, and I felt my eyes widen. _Fuck, did I say that out loud?_

“Wh-What did you say?”

“I-I…I mean…I…” _Oh God, I’m floundering._ I was caught completely off guard when (y/n) leaned forward and shut me up by kissing me. I felt my eyelids close and I kissed her back immediately. When we separated, we were both panting for breath. “Darling…I…Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don’t want to be a rebound for you, sweetheart.”

“I’m sure, Tom. You could never be a rebound for me. One of the reasons that my ex and I split was that I cared a little too much for you,” she said, and my ears perked up. 

“You did? Seriously?”

(Y/n) nodded her head and I leaned in to kiss her again. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that (y/n) broke up with her boyfriend…


End file.
